Waking Up In Las Noches
by SpazardHazard
Summary: Bad things happen in Las noches when the newborn arrives. Szayel freaks out Stark, Ulquiorra pisses off Grimmjow, Nnoitra tries to be 'bad' and Gin makes Grimmjow babysit. While all that goes on, Aizen enjoys his tea. R&R please! Be honest too! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

WOOHOO~!! PART 1 IS OUT!!!! :D hope you enjoy!!

Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold, was the feeling that was felt.

Exposure, was the next.

The sensation of being watched crept through her coffee colored skin.

Reassurance of safety was desired.

Her body, on instinctual volition, curled into a ball.

Golden eyes searched the premises.

The darkness of the white room was bleak and unnerving.

Surrounded by presences hidden in the black shadows.

White hair swathed quaking shoulders.

Thoughts were short.

A voice broke the silence.

"What, is your name, my delicate angel?" it questioned.

Courage and curiosity enabled her to arise.

A voice came to her throat.

Lips sculpted that voice into speech.

"Zirimelle, Zirimelle Elis," she responded.

A smile appeared in the darkness.

"Good," the voice said, "come now you must be cold,"

A hand by her face.

She reached out to take hold of it.

A white robe placed on her shoulders as she stood.

"Welcome," the voice greeted, "to Las Noches, Zirimelle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! ESPECIALLY if you didn't like it :D thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okie pokie dokie! Here's part two for you guys that are actually reading this :D

Enjoy!!

-------------------About a month later somewhere in Las Noches-------------------

Stark wandered towards one of the many kitchens of Las Noches, the sudden and unwavering urge to actually eat some food instead of absorb reiatsu from the air disrupting his afternoon nap. What was it he desired to eat? Hell if he knew, so long as it was edible and satisfied his sudden craving.

As he walked into the kitchen, he sighed. Everything inside of it was dreary plain and white. The fridge, the counters, the cabinets, wall paper, floor, table, chairs everything. He wouldn't have been surprised if the food was white too. Aizen may have been their lord, but honestly the man lacked taste and sense. Seriously, a white kitchen?

Stark opened the fridge and began reading the labels of the packaged food. Nothing seemed to scream out 'eat me!', which was either because he didn't want any of the food available, or because it didn't want to get eaten. Damn, this would be so much less irritating if he wasn't so god damned tired!

Curses to the God who made him so tired in a place where the phrase "I'm going to sleep" was almost an oxymoron. Point being, it's almost impossible to sleep in Las Noches, mainly because of it's inhabitants. Half the people that lived there drove him crazy, which was the main reason for loss of sleep. And worst of all they knew it. They knew they drove him crazy and they enjoyed it. Oh, they just loved the way he made that 'huayeargah..!' noise when he yawned, and how when he stood up he lost his balance like a drunk donkey in heels.

Oh, they could really piss him off. They most certainly had the talent and he was almost positively sure that if they put their heads together, they could write a book on "ways to annoy Stark". The writers and co-writers of said book would be: of course, their patronizing leader Aizen and his two lackeys of captains, the fox-grinned enjoyer of torture, Gin, and the blind justice-freak Tousen, who he had a feeling had no idea what the word 'justice' meant. Then there was Nnoitra, the sorry excuse for a man who hates women and claims that "He is the ultimate!!!". Cocky bastard. There's the emo kid, Ulquiorra who apparently lives in his on little world full of trash and there was his muscle-headed stalker-like companion Yammy. There was Szayel, a man who could very well be used to describe the exact definition of a mad scientist and there was of course the loud mouthed rebellious cat arrancar with an incredible lust for battle, Grimmjow.

The rest of the Espada where pretty quiet but hey, they all had their moments. Then there was that new girl. Zini…Xishi…ri….? Some strangely pretty sounding name, he thought he remembered.

While none of the fridge's contents revealed itself as appealing to him, Stark settled for orange juice and grabbed the carton. He closed the door to the fridge while simultaneously drinking the sweet citrus beverage. So what if it wasn't food? It fit in the same category as far as he was concerned. Besides, it did, after all, originally come from a fruit.

Just then, Szayel happened to walk into the kitchen carrying a small tin box under his right arm.

"Were we having trouble finding a glass, or were we attempting to plague everyone else with the uncontrollable urge to sleep all day? " he smiled at Stark.

"Shove it Szayel, I'm hardly in the mood," he replied sternly. Stark eyed the box again suspiciously.

Noticing the questioning look in his higher-up's smoky blue eyes, Szayel put the box on the table and said, "In case you were wondering, I was gathering the necessary…." Szayel paused for a minute and clicked his tongue as he searched for the words, " Materials, one could say, for one of my experiments."

Stark noticed the dark look the word 'experiment' brought to the pink haired mans eyes. Even if he wasn't loud, he clearly felt the need to let everyone know when he was up to something vile. This alone bothered him.

"Is that so?" Stark had thought so much and continued to drink his orange juice as he sat at the table.

The supposed 'hunger pangs' he was feeling earlier began to slowly vanish as he finished off the carton. Szayel stared in disgust. Stark got up and threw away the empty container then turned back to examine Szayel face. Szayel brow wrinkled above his glasses as he eyed the juice dribbling down the stronger Espada's chin.

"What's with the look? It's not like I spat in it and put it back in the fridge," Stark said in defence, as he wiped he face with his sleeve.

Szayel scoffed. "How unsightly."

Stark shrugged his shoulders and sat back down into the chair. "Not my problem," he replied as he rested his cheek on his palm.

Szayel ignoring the comment turned to the wall and began searching through the cabinets with an intense look on his face. Stark raised an eyebrow at his fellow Espada's actions.

"What're you looking for?" he asked. Szayel turned his head and smiled deviously, obviously happy he had been asked. Crap.

"Nothing much. Just a little something I happened to leave in here a while ago," he chuckled. Starks eye twitched.

_Say what now? _"Hold on a sec," Stark began, making pausing motions with his hands, "You mean to tell me, that you keep your …'research materials' and such in places other than your lab?" Honestly, he was a bit afraid of the answer, although he had already pretty much known what it was going to be.

Szayel smirked at the thought of unnerving Stark. "Depends on the experiment."

Stark shook his head in utter disbelief. Oh. My. Fucking. God. "You at least don't leave them out for people to 'stumble across' in order test something that might cause them bodily harm, do you?" once again the thought of the answer scared him.

Szayel's smirk turned into a oddly frightening leer. "As I said before, 'depends on the experiment'."

Stark made a mental note to no longer eat and or touch anything that could possibly one Pink's experiments. There was a lapse of silence in the kitchen. Stark, blocking out their passed conversation, stared in annoyance at the yellow-orange stain the juice had left on his sleeve. "Damn, Lilynette is going to rip out my tongue when she see's this," Stark moaned as he combed through his dark hair with his fingers.

Szayel raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Why would you say that?" he questioned.

Stark lowered his arms to the table and narrowed his eyes. "The lady may seem all sweet an perky but man, when something isn't to her liking…" he trailed off. Stark put his elbows on the table and held his arms parallel to each other. "There was this one time when I was sleeping-"

Szayel interpolated, "No!" he said with a sarcastic gasp as he raised one of his hands to his chest. "The human world must finally be coming to an end."

Stark sighed and rolled his cloudy cerulean eyes, "The shock!" he said waving his fingers in the air.

Szayel smirked at his superior's annoyance.

Stark rubbed at his temples with his fingers in frustration.

Szayel continued rummage through the cabinets for his test subject. "You were saying?"

Stark looked up at him remembering the story he was telling. "Oh, right. Where was I before you so kindly interrupted?"

Szayel rolled his eyes and responded to the current question, "'When I was sleeping,'" he quoted.

Stark snapped his fingers and pointed to the air. "Right. Anyway there was this one time where I was sleeping in my room minding my own business when all of a sudden, I started to choke."

Szayel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I wake up to find a really pissed off Lilynette with her hand down my throat. After recovering from the near suffocation, she explained to me that I was snoring too loudly and that she was trying to rip out my tonsils to make me stop." The digging up of the memory made his throat feel blocked and irritated. Stark massaged his neck with his fingers, attempting to rid himself of the feeling. "Hurts just thinking about it," he rasped.

"My, what an overly violent fraccion you happened to get!" Szayel snickered.

"You said it. She could've killed us both," Stark yawned and tears weld up in his eye. He quickly rubbed them away and turned his attention to the still searching scientist. If that's what you'd call him. Stark heard a silent 'ah ha!' coming from Szayel's direction and decided that he had found what he was looking for. "Did you find it?" he asked.

Szayel turned around carrying a clear glass container. "As a matter of fact I have!" he exclaimed, as he placed the jar on the table.

Stark backed away for second then leaned in closer to get a better look. "What the hell is that?" he questioned. "Looks like you deep fried a mini-monkey in corrosive acid." Szayel smiled as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger.

"That would be my test subject," he announced proudly.

"Well, no shit, but what in Hueco Mundo did you do to…that rat looking thing?" he questioned.

"It's not a rat, it's a lizard," Szayel corrected.

"Looks like a rat," Stark mumbled under his breath. Seriously. Who cares?

"If you can mistake a lizard for a rat then there must be something wrong with your vision. You might want to get your eyes checked," Szayel suggested, unable to suppress a chuckle. Stark stared at his fellow companion through half lidded eyes. Szayel realizing his mistake stopped laughing.

Stark raised his eyebrows, "_You_ are telling _me_ to get _my_ eyes checked?"

"Point taken. Now shut up," Stark smiled.

"Now, what the hell did you do to this…lizard?"

"Well," Szayel started as he took a seat, "seeing as to how I am a man of science and my spiritual pressure is not all that strong against bastards such as Kurotsuchi, I decided to design a substance which would in turn do the job for me. You see, this liquid you see in the jar was originally meant to absorb the reiatsu in the air and convert that reiatsu into a sort of weight similar to ones spiritual pressure. In addition to this factor it was intended to suck away the reiatsu from the body of the enemy I was facing," he explained. Stark rested his head on the backside of his hand and waited for the explanation to continue. "but apparently it needs improvement," Szayel stated disappointedly as he examined the jar. "In order to test it out I put a hollow lizard into my formula. If it had been successful the lizard would have completely disintegrated seeing as to how it was meant for a much larger opponent. All this seemed to do was burn through the first layers of skin and irritate the rotting flesh of the animal. Is that enough of an explanation for you or would like me to further elaborate?" Szayel wondered.

"Oh, I'm good," Stark responded, scrunching his nose. Szayel shrugged his shoulders and got up out of his seat.

"Ah, yes I had asked Lumina to prepare me some coffee earlier. Would you like some?" he offered.

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now," Stark stated, as he rubbed his nose between the eyes, "I could really use some."

Szayel smiled "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he walked over to the coffee maker.

He stared at the unfortunate creature which was until just recently a lizard. It's eyes had sunken in after they had imploded from the pressure but that's just about the only part that did went according to plan. The lizards body had obviously rejected the compound, this was indicated by the various rashes and welts that appeared on the skin that did not dissolve. The rest of it's thin body was covered in bubbles filled with what Stark guessed blood and puss spilled from where it's skin had split. 'Poor bastard never had a chance,' Stark pitied.

A hand with a mug of coffee appeared in front of Stark's face. "Your coffee,"

Stark took the coffee and lazily thanked his pink hair companion as Szayel took a seat opposite to Stark. Just as Stark was about to take his first sip of coffee, he stopped and looked up at Szayel who was silently drinking his own. He wouldn't think of putting anything in his drink without telling him would he? Stark wondered. Then again, hunters don't tell the deer they're about to shoot that they pulling the trigger. At least not the smart hunters.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee?" Szayel inquired, eyebrow raised.

The sudden questioned practically blasted Stark out of his thoughts. Kinda hurt. "Oh, I was just wondering….you wouldn't happen to have put some sort of poison or concoction into the coffee, have you?" Szayel stared at his untrusting superior, annoyed. "Well, no offense meant, it's just you are a very interested man of science that is very….serious about his work, are you not?" Stark asked the Octava Espada.

Szayel bobbed his head and nodded in slight agreement. "I suppose one could say so, yes," he answered simply, the annoyed look now gone from his face, "and to answer your earlier question, no I didn't put anything in your coffee. Aizen-sama made it quite clear that I was not to experiment on any of the Espada or any other arrancar for that matter without his permission, so consider it safe to drink your coffee."

"Alright, then. I appreciate it," Stark mentioned, before taking a sip of his coffee. After a moment of silence, for some reason the new Nacido came to mind. Y'know the girl who's name he couldn't remember. "Out of curiosity," he started. Szayel blinked. "Do you happen to remember the name of the young lady that was just re-born?" Szayel scratched at his cheek with a finger.

"I believe it was," Szayel paused for a moment to try and bring the name into mind, "Zirimelle Elis. Ringing any bells for you?"

Stark shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I don't remember."


	3. Chapter 3

OH YEAH, GUESS WHO'S PROUD O THEMSELVES FOR DISCOVERING THE BOLD BUTTON? Moi.

Another chapter for all ya'll! Enjoy!

-----------------------------Way earlier that morning---------------------------

In the east wing of Las Noches Grimmjow, Espada Sexta, was in a deep sleep. His jacket, being too uncomfortable to sleep in, was carelessly tossed on top of his boots at the foot of his bed. Sprawled out on his stiff mattress, his muscular and well-defined chest rose and fell as he silently breathed. All was well until a recurring din reached the cat-like arrancar's sensitive ears. Now awaken, and severely pissed off by the sounds, Grimmjow rose into a sitting position on his bed. He was not pleased. He had been hopping to get more sleep, but apparently that was not the case. Footsteps. They were coming from the hallway, the sound of feet hitting the white tile floors echoed throughout the corridor. The footsteps, he noticed, were light. The clanging of metal seemed to trail after the owner of the footsteps in the hallway. A zanpakutou maybe.

Judging by what he was hearing, Grimmjow had decided that whoever was in the hallway was either a female arrancar that carried a blade or his not-so-favorite-fellow-emo-Espada who's body proportions were sadly close to that of a womans. Pathetic. He was thinking about slamming the door in the face of the loud-ass perpetrator as they passed by his door, who must've been smoking crack or something to be up that early anyways, but he refrained from doing so. After all, he had to maintain some self-control just in case the person was someone like say Tousen who, despite not being able to see, would instantly and without hesitation hack off the arm of "the-offender-to-the-very-blind-face-justice!" Not that he was afraid of the ex-shinigami captain. He could, without a doubt, take him. But still, why take the chance? He had just gotten his left arm back thanks (but no thanks. He already thanked her by saving her sorry ass and he will not do anything that suggests he is thankful again!) to a certain woman and he planned to keep it there for a while.

The person responsible for waking him had stopped infront of the door to his room and knocked. Grimmjow glared at the shadow coming from underneath the crack in his door.

"Screw off!" he growled threateningly. 'Crap,' he thought as he flopped back onto his bed. It was Ulquiorra. No fraccion was stupid enough to wake him up this early, and Halibel, the only female who could protect herself from the severely pissed off cat-arrancar, didn't do Aizen's dirty work around Las Noches. Which left him with Ulquiorra.

Just as he had thought, the person at his door was indeed Ulquiorra who, ignoring the Panther Kings threat allowed himself entry.

Without rising Grimmjow glowered at the fourth Espada in the doorway.

"I said, 'Screw off!'" Grimmjow repeated. But instead of being a good boy and listening to meany-kitty, Ulquiorra simply stood there, failing to comply. Noticing this Grimmjow sat up and glared more menacingly.

"Y'know somethin'?" Grimmjow began, "I honestly thought that you were smart enough to not fucking wake me up before I intended to. I overestimated you, and you have absolutely no idea how sick that makes me feel. I cannot believe I thought better of you even if 'better' was still below shit," he said, laughing irately.

Ulquiorra, unaffected by his blue haired associate comment, simply stared with his cold, impassive green eyes.

Grimmjow eyebrow began to twitch in irritation. "You are really starting to piss me off!" he snarled, " You better have a damn good reason for waking me up so early or I will kill you. I will literally rip out your stomach and the rest of your vitals with my bare hands, feed them to you, break every bone in your girly-ass body and bash your head in till you resemble road kill that was put through the shredder!" Grimmjow smiled a discomforting smile, which would have sent the lower arrancar and even the Espada racing for the hills, "Believe me I would so do it. It actually sounds quite enjoyable," he said the dark look on his face reappearing. And that look, my dear readers, would have the Espada ripping their eyes from their very sockets.

Ulquiorra stared for a minute and finally decided to speak, "Are you quite finished?" he asked, same expressionless face.

"Not even close to-!" Grimmjow was interrupted.

"Do you know what a 'rhetorical question' is?" Ulquiorra grilled.

"What, do you think I'm retarded or someth-" he was once again interrupted.

"Rhetorical question, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eye started to spasm. Man, did that emo punk know how to piss him off. Grimmjow raised his right arm and aimed it at Ulquiorra. "If you don't get the hell away by the time I finish charging this cero, I will blast you and half of Las Noches into oblivion," he warned angrily, the concentrated reiatsu in his hand growing larger by the second.

Ulquiorra ceased to move.

"Fine then, suit yourself! Enjoy being slaughtered-…!" Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment. In the doorway behind Ulquiorra was Gin. His eyes opened into slits revealing the most menacing and toxic red eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. Also, his crazy grin was gone. He. Wasn't. Smiling. Not only was this far beyond 'out of the ordinary' it was also unnerving all in itself.

"Weren't you gonna do some'in, Grimmjow?" Gin asked eerily. The way he spoke was like nails on a chalk board or the screech of a burning animal, an unsettling noise that sent shivers up and down your spine. And having sensitive hearing didn't help at all.

Grimmjow could feel the silver-haired mans spiritual pressure weigh down on him. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Gin's spiritual pressure bothered him. It wasn't anything like Aizen's, which crushed you to the floor in a mere matter of seconds. It made him paranoid, creating the ever so well realistic sense that something or someone, was dragging a rusty blade across his skin and he couldn't tell when or where it was going to strike.

After regaining his composure, Grimmjow lowered his arm and neutralized the cero he had in the palm of his hand.

Gins eyes once again closed and his fox-grin reappeared on his face. "Din't think so."

"What do want?" Grimmjow asked as he stood, crossing his muscular arms over his uncovered chest. Gin's grin grew wider.

"Act'lly I'd like ya ta do me fav'r," the silver-haired man chuckled in response.

What ever that 'fav'r' was, Grimmjow decided, could not possibly be something good. Or of such high importance that he had to be waken up at two in the flippin' morning.

---------------------Somewhere else in Las Noches current time-------------------

This could not be happening. This could not be fucking happening! Grimmjow was stunned to say the absolute least. This is _not_ happening! He wasn't even aware that such things were even done in Las Noches. And who in their right mind would give this job to him of all people? Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, Las Noches' very own irate rebel?! How the hell did this happen?!?

"I am going to massacre that psychotic fox-grinned fucktard someday!" he swore through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow treaded heavily through the hallways on his way to carry out his task. He continued to mumble curses under his breath, not noticing that his spiritual energy was leaking heavily and crushing some of the weaker fraccion. When they saw him coming up the hallway, they would press themselves up against the walls or hide behind corners. Normally actions such as these would entertain him too no end, but right now he was to pissed off to notice. He kept thinking. How in the hell did he end up with the of baby-sitting the new Nacido?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DID THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY JUST WAIST A MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE?

MAKE YOUR DAY?

Well, then, tell me what you think. Review por favor!! Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------Earlier-----------------------

"Do I want to do what?" Grimmjow questioned. He couldn't have possibly heard that right.

Gin sighed and repeated himself, again. "I said, 'Do ya want to watch over the new Nacido while I go tend to some unfinished bus'ness?'"

Grimmjow stared in disbelief. Him? Baby-sit? "No freakin' way," he laughed.

"Well, ya don't got a choice," Gin stated, "Aizen-sama said you had to."

Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Then why the hell would you make it sound like I had the option of saying no?" he asked annoyed. This fox had serious issues if he thought pissing him off was funny. Serious issues.

Gin shrugged his shoulders. "Sounded like a good idea at the time?" he smiled widely and turned to leave, but paused and turned back around, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, just in case you were wonderin' the room she's in is at the end of the hallway where the kitchen is in the south wing. Oh, and you don't gotta go for a about four hours so go ahead and sleep. Good luck!" Gin informed, and with that he was gone along with Ulquiorra.

"Wait a min-!" Grimmjow called but they were out of ear shot.

Grimmjow's irritated smile began to twitch at the corners of his mouth. Grimmjow was spazzing to no end today. Every word that had come out of anybody's mouth was pissing him off. If he didn't have to go there for four freakin' hours why did they come tell him four hours early?! He swore to God his face would keep twitching for all of eternity if people didn't stop annoying him.

----------------------Present!!!!!!!!!!!!XD!!!!!!!!!!Present---------------------

Grimmjow continued to bicker with himself and began to think that this would be one of the worst days of his er, afterlife. Well, it couldn't possibly be worse than the day he had his arm cut off by that bastard Tousen and was replaced by Luppi of all people. Could it?

Luckily for him a heavy dose of comfort and relaxation rounded the corner ahead of him. In the form of Nnoitra. The tall lanky man smiled his perverted whale smile and stood in Grimmjow's path. To his advantaged his legs were long enough for him to do so. The concentrated pit of anger and annoyance in Grimmjow's chest grew larger.

"Move," he growled. He honestly didn't need this. Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra, his blue eyes practically shooting hellish flames at him. Nnoitra grinned like the spooned-hooded whale he was.

"Not until you tell me where you're going," he said with a tantalizing snicker, "and why you look so annoyed and…" he paused for effect and smiled more widely, "vulnerable." Grimmjow's tolerance was running out. There was no way in hell he was telling anyone where he was going, especially not Nnoitra. He really didn't need anyone to rub it in.

"I am not a patient man Nnoitra so get outta my way, I'm busy!" Grimmjow threatened, attempting to pass by the Quinta Espada through an open path. Nnoitra noticing this, quickly stepped in front of his blue haired cohort. Grimmjows muscles stiffened in annoyance.

"Aw, poor kitty! Did Aizen-sama send you on an errand? Well that's what happens when you misbehave, little shitty-kitty-twitty-cat!" Nnoitra taunted. Calling Grimmjow a 'kitty' was pushing it, but hey driving people to the edge was what he did.

Grimmjow didn't so much as flinch at Nnoitra's comment. He just continued to glare.

"Nnoitra," he began, "move," he growled again, his voice rising.

Nnoitra smiled wider. "You won't believe what the 'little birdie' told me earlier." Nnoitra said unmoving. "he told me how you had decided to become an obedient little bitch, alllllll for Aizen-sama's sake," he stopped to examine Grimmjow's expression. Grimmjow was glowering at him now, gritting his teeth with his fists clenched so tightly he could've crushed a diamond. Nnoitra wasn't quite satisfied, so he continued to poke fun at the ticking time bomb, "I also heard he got you a pretty pink collar that said ''Bitch' is my name' on it." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in anger.

In a matter of seconds Grimmjow had wrenched Nnoitra's arm behind his back in a manner so painful Nnoitra let out a let out a *ahem* manly scream.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grinned. "Stop screaming, it doesn't hurt that much. Besides something like this shouldn't even hurt!" he pulled up on Nnoitra's arm, "It's a restraining hold, the only kind of people it would hurt would be weak-" yank, "-little-!" yank, "-girls!" he said, with another painful pull on the taller man's arm.

Nnoitra attempted a glare. "You sonnova-!" he tried to punch Grimmjow in the face with his fist, but being as tall as he was and being held in such a manner prevented him from doing so.

Grimmjow pulled up harder. "It makes me sick to think that someone as weak as you has a higher rank than me, but it doesn't mean I gonna off you. Kinda reminds me of what you did to Neliel…." Grimmjow said, face blank.

Nnoitra growled at the mention of the former green haired Espada. "Dammit!!" he screamed as he struggled to release himself from Grimmjow's grasp.

Grimmjow frowned. "I wouldn't do that," he said tightening his grip.

"Why 'cause I might hurt myself?!" Nnoitra spat in question. "As if you little shit head!! You couldn't break my hierro even if you were a hundred times stronger!!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is that what you think?" he said once again twisting the Quinta espada's arm.

"No, it's not what I think!! I know you can' break my hierro, and this stupid hold won't hurt me either!!" and with that Nnoitra twisted out of Grimmjow's grasp dislocating his shoulder in the process. "Aaaaagggggghhhhh!" he screamed in pain. "The fuck did you do to my arm!?" he shrieked. Grimmjow rubbed at his ear with his fingers. He had just discovered that Nnoitra could probably best an opera singer in both volume and pitch, as indicated by the ringing in his ears.

"What do you mean "the fuck did I do!?"? I told you not to move," he reminded. "You have got to be the most retarded person in Las Noches if you think your hierro will protect your limbs from being dislocated! All your hierro does is harden your skin, it doesn't maintain your frame," Grimmjow spat. Nnoitra glared breathing heavily attempting to catch his breath. Should have known better than to go screaming in pain.

"I will get you for this! Aizen-sama is gonna rip you apart!" Nnoitra warned. Grimmjow stared skeptically.

"Refusing to fight your own battles? That's pathetic!" he scoffed. "Besides what were you planning on telling him? That you prevented me from doing my job, pissed me off and dislocated your own arm? All that would do is get you two more digits tattooed to your tongue!" Grimmjow turned to leave as he continued walking towards the Nacido's room.

"Wait a minute! Where do you think your going?!" Nnoitra questioned angrily. He hated it when anyone left a battle when it wasn't settled. Especially if it wasn't him that did the leaving. "Get back here I'm not finished with you yet!" he demanded.

Grimmjow stopped walking. "'Not finished'?" he repeated. Nnoitra stared at the back of Grimmjows head. "What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked glancing over his shoulder. "There's nothing that needs to be finished here," he said. "'Cause I just ended it."

Nnoitra's eyes widened. "You may think this is over but I will get my revenge, 'cause I always do! Just like with that green haired bitch!"

Grimmjow stared for a moment at the taller man as who silently cringed at the pain in his shoulders, ribs and arms, then turned and continued walking.

----------------------------Like five minutes laterzzzzzzz-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

YAY CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!!! :D

ENJOY~!!

**----------------------------Like five minutes laterzzzzzzz-----------------------------**

**Nnoitra sat on the floor clutching his arm thinking of ways he could get revenge on Grimmjow. He stood up and carelessly yanked his arm back into place, which was until just recently hanging painfully on his ribs in a bundle of nerves.**

"**I swear I am going to kill him!!" he said rubbing at his shoulder. Nnoitra wanted his arm to heal quickly so that he could kick that stupid cat's scrawny ass, but the torn ligaments in his arms made it painful for him to even move it. "Shit," he mumbled as he made his way towards the kitchen ahead. He may not be able to fix the damage but he could at least ice it to make it go numb. **

**Nnoitra made his way to the kitchen, receiving terrified looks from the lesser arrancar that happened to be walking in the same hall. He could hear them whispering to each other after he had passed them. Although he had re-attached his arm, it still hung loosely at his side and a small opening in his shoulder allowed his blood to stain the white sleeves of his uniform. Damn Grimmjow. Nnoitra's eyes narrowed at the thought of the blue haired man when the whispering of one of the lesser arrancar brought him back into reality. Nnoitra turned without notice causing some of the lesser arrancar jump. They all stared a the man of higher authority.**

"**What the hell are you looking at?!" he yelled. **

**Nnoitra scoffed as he continued walking down the hallway. 'Stupid maggots,' he thought as he rounded a corner and entered the kitchen. To his dismay he found two other Espada inside, who noticing his presence turned their attention to his motionless and bloody arm.**

**Ignoring their questioning stares, Nnoitra quickly pulled out a towel from a nearby drawer and sauntered over to the freezer to retrieve some ice. Stark cleared his throat. Nnoitra paid him no mind and continued to pile the cubes of ice onto the towel. **

"**Fucking cat…dislocating my arm…leaving me…stupid fraccion staring at me. I'm not a freaking painting……I gonna kill that asshole…..rip out his guts……fucker doesn't have any…….." Nnoitra mumbled as he tied the towel now bulging with ice and placed on his shoulder. The corners of the ice cubes poked at his shoulder making it slightly uncomfortable. "Stupid ice cubes," he moaned. **

**Stark and Szayel exchanged quick glances. Stark shrugged his shoulders and decided not to ask what happened. Besides, Nnoitra's mumbling had pretty much answered that. **

**At that moment, Mira Rose happened to walk in just as Nnoitra was walking out. He slammed the curly haired woman against the wall as he exited, muttering something about getting the hell outta his way. After recovering, Mira Rose stared after Nnoitra who was currently yelling at some unfortunate fraccion in the hallway. **

**Meanwhile, Szayel decided that he should go continue one of his unfinished experiments while it was still alive, otherwise it'd be useless and he'd have to find another.**

"**What the heck is his problem?" she asked Stark, rubbing her arm. **

"**He's a sick man that does sick things-"**

"**I meant the anorexic whale," Mira Rose interrupted.**

**Stark blinked. "Oh," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure but from what he mumbled he did something to make a cat angry who then proceeded to dislocate his arm and then shortly after that the cat broke up with him causing all the fraccion to stare at him, then he swore to rip out the guts of his ex-cat girl/boyfriend who apparently doesn't have any." he pieced together. Mira Rose stared blankly at the ever-tired man.**

"**He was dating a cat?" she questioned. **

**Stark rolled his eyes. "It was a joke." Stark shook his head. "Why do I even try?" he mumbled. "He pissed off Grimmjow so he dislocated Nnoitra's arm and ditched, leaving Nnoitra to be made fun of by fraccion."**

**Mira Rose wrinkled her nose at her inability to understand his joke. "Why didn't you just say that then?"**

**Stark shrugged when he noticed how strange it was for Mira Rose to be wandering around without Halibel or at least Apache. "What are you doing here anyways? Did Halibel send you on an errand?"**

"**I got bored. Besides, Apache was being stupid and it was getting hard to breath with her throwing her ego around all over," she responded.**

"**Huh, I see." Fraccion didn't normally walk around Las Noches without their masters unless they where told to do otherwise. It was pretty rare to see one of them just wandering around. **

"**Besides," Mira Rose started. Stark raised an eyebrow. "I heard Grimmjow was supposed take care of Melle so I thought I'd catch the fireworks," she smiled.**

"**Who's Melle? And why would there be fireworks?" Stark questioned.**

"**Y'know that new girl Zirimelle, the one who's supposed to take Zomari's place. And why wouldn't there be fireworks? Apache said she walked by her room and heard her yelling at Gin in Spanish. Apparently she doesn't like being told what to do, so I figured if Grimmjow was giving her orders and crap that there was bound to be a few good arguments I could listen in on." **

**Stark sighed. "Ah, Christ" he mumbled, "I was planning on taking a nap, too."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER!!! OuO**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! IT'LL MAKE MY DAY ****J ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS TELL MEH AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO **

**THANX!!!**


	6. author having issues HELP please?

Okay sooooo, this isn't a actual chapter so if you got all excited and stuff, then I'm way sorry! Alright so he's the deal. I'm pretty sure most of you know this already but in the story there's going to be one of my own characters. And unfortunately she comes up in the next chapter. Being as lazy as I am, and the complexity of her uniform, I'm not even going to bother describing her so I figured I just post a picture of her somewhere. Thank God I don't draw too terribly, but I'm not sure where to post the picture….. If you have any suggestions PAHLEEZE let me know as soon as possible cause right after I find a way to do that I can post up the next few chapters. Thanks a ka-jillion~!


	7. Chapter 7 picture in profile

Here that's what she looks like J

----------------------------------The fireworks-------------------------------

Today was not his day, he had decided as he stomped through the hallways. There was entire list of reason why he was pissed today.

1- He got woken up early,

2- By Ulquiorra,

3- Gin made him baby-sit,

4- He ran into a whale

5- The whale made fun of him

6- The whale dislocated it's flipper

Although, that last part was actually quite amusing, he had to admit. That had lifted his spirits somewhat and made him almost forget that he was made a babysitter. Almost.

When he arrived at the room he found it unlocked and instead of just taking a hand out of his pocket to silently open it, he had decided to take his anger out on the white door and kicked it open. Well, by doing this he had discovered the sweet and sour consequences. The sweet result was, the new Nacido was asleep when he got there. The sour outcome, he had woken her up when he kicked down the door.

Zirimelle, awaken by the sudden noise spun into a sitting position and began to yell, "What the crap! Jesus Christ Gin, for the love of all that is holy! I thought I told you to-!" she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that the man she was yelling at was a complete stranger. Zirimelle pointed at the new comer in confusion. "You aren't Gin," she noticed. Grimmjow's eye twitched at the mention of the ex-shinigami captain. Seriously people, enough of the pissy comments that set off the twitch!

"No shit woman!" he answered in a strained voice. "Do I look like that fox-grinned asshole to you?"

"I think that was already established when I said you weren't Gin," she answered. Zirimelle threw off the satin sheets and stood up. "Maldito gato con pelo azul. Condolencias a la mujer que tuvo que dar a luz a un niño tan enojoso!" she mumbled. What would it matter? He probably didn't speak Spanish.

Grimmjow blinked. "What?" he asked confused.

Zirimelle rolled her eyes. "Ay, Dios mio! Otro Gringo estupido!" she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Grimmjow glared. He may not speak Spanish but judging by the tone in her voice and the likeness the word 'estupida' had to stupid, she was talking about him, and not in a good way. "Shut up!" he growled.

Zirimelle looked up in slight shock. "?El Gringo me entiende?"

"Look, enough of the foreign languages already! When I give you permission to speak you will speak in Japanese, got it?!" Grimmjow questioned. This was not going to end well.

Zirimelle stared for a moment then she placed her hands on her hips, shook her head lightly and smiled irately. "What did you just say?" she asked stepping towards him.

Grimmjow snorted . "I said that when I give you permission to speak, you'll do it in Japanese!!" he paraphrased, his face inches from Zirimelle's. She folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"And what makes you think you can order me around, eh Gringo?" she asked, defiantly shoving him away with one hand.

"Because I was given the crap job of watching over you, woman! Therefore anything and everything I say go's, " he answered. Ha, he won!

Zirimelle raised an eyebrow. "And why does Gringo think I'll do 'anything and everything' he tells me to do, eh? Can you answer that for me Gringo?" she said narrowing her eyes.

Grimmjow's narrowed his eyes in return, "Because if you don't, you'll regret it deeply!"

Zirimelle's other eyebrow joined the first higher up on her brow. "In what way?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face.

Grimmjow stared into the eyes of his challenger. He looked down at her with a glare matching her own, then smiled. How he hadn't noticed before he had no idea but seriously…. This girl was really lacking in the height department. She might even be shorter than that Kuchiki chick. His smile grew bigger as he inched his face closer to hers. She flinched.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" he questioned mockingly. Zirimelle glared at him harder. He chuckled. "Am I?" he questioned again.

"Your skills at first impressions suck almost as much as your attitude, buddy."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in their sockets. "Does it look like I needed your approval? Or wanted it for that matter?" he asked.

Zirimelle's mouth opened in slight shock and, as a result, she failed to register the fact that Grimmjow had mumbled something under his breath and pushed past her to get to the bed. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'This is soft' he thought as he smiled. It was actually quite nice he noticed. 'Why don't we all have beds like this?' he questioned. It was like sitting on a cloud. Just as he was getting comfortable, the silence was broken.

"What do you think you're doing, Gringo?" Zirimelle asked as she stood over him. 'Almost forgot she was here,' he thought mentally rolling his eyes. Grimmjow reluctantly sat up and faced her. "I was trying to relax but little Miss I'm-half-a-centimeter-taller-than-a-garden-gnome started talking!" he replied.

Zirimelle smiled the corners of her mouth twitching. "Well, there won't be any gringos sleeping in my bed so get off!" she demanded. Grimmjow laid back down contrary to Zirimelle's command.

"I don't have to listen to you it's the other way around." he said delicately shutting his lids over his eyes as he rested the back of his head on his open palms. "And stop calling me 'Green-go', I'm not friggin' traffic light!" he said unmoving.

"Fine, only if you get out of my bed."

"In few hours," he readjusted himself on the mattress.

"Get off now."

"Fat chance."

"No, not 'fat chance' get off, I wanna go back to sleep."

"Go ahead, I don't give a crap."

"Well? Aren't you going to get off? You said you'd let me sleep."

"Never said I was going to move. Now go wash dishes or something but leave me alone."

"'Scuse me?"

"Sorry, I meant 'please go wash dishes and leave me the hell alone!'" he repeated.

Zirimelle's eye twitched. "Whatever."

Grimmjow smiled in satisfaction when he felt something weigh down on the bed. He opened his eyes and turned to find Zirimelle slipping back under the white sheets he was laying down on. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" he asked.

"What's it look like Grimm-kitty?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched. "What'd you call me?" he asked threateningly.

Zirimelle smiled. "Nothing."

"I dare you to say that again," Grimmjow challenged.

Zirimelle leaned in, minimizing the distance between their faces to about an inch. "Nada," she whispered.

"That is it!"


	8. Chapter 8 XD

**--------------------------------In the Kitchen----------------------------------**

**Stark stretched his arms over his head before standing up out of his seat. After a long mental argument, Stark's uncertainty about the entire 'Grimmjow baby-sitter' thing finally got the better of him. He slowly strode out of the kitchen, one of his hands scratching the nape of his neck, the other shoved deeply into his pant pocket. He looked up at the room down the hall and sighed. **

**'Why am I doing this again?' he wondered. How he had finally managed to convince himself to something other than sleep was beyond him, but he did decide to do it so he must have had a good reason for it. Besides trying to remember, the reasoning behind it all sounded like some heavy-duty work.**

**Just then, a series of noises roared as the ground began to shake violently underneath the ever-tired Espada's feet. The shacking was followed by a loud crashing noise as if the building were crumbling down, which it probably was considering the noises were coming from the end of the hall, in the room where Grimmjow was playing 'The Nanny'. **

**"Oh, good Lord," Stark mumbled. Smoke seeped out from underneath the crack in the door. Stark stopped in his tracks, a good fifty feet from the door. Just as soon as his foot hit the ground, the door blew off its hinges as it flew towards the Primera Espada. Stark swiftly stepped to the side, letting the door crash against the white floors. Starks eyes narrowed at the smoke filled room in annoyance.**

**"Tch, even more trouble."**

**Cautiously, Stark walked towards the smoke filled doorway. He saw a figure emerge from the smoke. It was a girl. A short girl with white hair stumbled out of the room practically hacking up a lung.**

**"Mother of -hack- -hack-!" she began before she hacked up her other lung. Her bare torso was covered in bruises and small cuts and blood dribbled down her chin. **

**"What species of **_**dumbass**_** fire's a 'cero' indoors?!" she screamed at the room, a vein in her head pulsating. "To hit a girl, no less?!"**

**Grimmjow emerged from the darkness holding the side of his neck with a bloody hand.**

**"Enough of the screaming, woman!" Grimmjow demanded. Grimmjow, Stark noticed, was only slightly less banged up than Zirimelle. **

**"Five minutes with you and you're already a pain in my ass!" Grimmjow growled.**

**Zirimelle glared at the blue haired Espada. "Well, here's a thought, **_**babysitter**_**. If you took out the thorn-covered rotating stick that is so obviously lodged up your non-existent ass, then maybe the pain will go away!" **

**Stark stood in silence as he watched the plot unfold. With each insult Grimmjow and Zirimelle shot at each other, Stark began to feel invisible. If only he could always be that way, then no one would bother him when he was trying to sleep. Suddenly, Mira Rose appeared beside him, a huge smile on her face.**

**"Told ya there'd be fireworks," she said. Stark shrugged his shoulders and they continued watch.**

**Grimmjows eye twitched. "In that the case, would you mind not tunneling through my back side, woman?" **

**"Are you calling me a rotating thorn-covered stick?!" **

**"No, you called yourself one, brainless woman." Grimmjow grinned, showing off some his pearly whites.**

**Zirimelle's eyebrow twitched. "Man bitch."**

**"Dipshit.**

**"Man **_**whore**_**."**

**"**_**Woman**_**," Grimmjow said in an insulting tone.**

**Zirimelle gasped, "**_**Man**_**!" she fired back.**

**"Yes, I am," Grimmjow's grin widened.**

**"Oh really?" Zirimelle cocked an eyebrow, "Last I checked, men had guts," she said staring at the hole in his stomach. **

**"Why, I outta-!" At this point Stark had seen enough. **

**"That's enough from both of you," Stark said, finally coming forward.**

**Grimmjow glared at his superior for a bit then at Zirimelle. "Tch," he averted his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Fine!" he grumbled.**

**Stark shifted his gaze to the newborn. "Capisce?" **

**Zirimelle following Grimmjow's example, gave up the argument. "Capisco," she responded sitting on the ground.**

**Mira Rose heaved a sigh and walked away. Stark pulled a hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. **

**"Well, now that that's settled..." he looked into the ransacked room. "Grimmjow." **

**The Sexta Espada looked up at Stark. "Hm?"**

**"You should find Miss Zirimelle some new living quarters, seeing as to how the two of you destroyed her last room."**

**Grimmjow said nothing as he looked away. **

"**Now, unless I'm wrong-" Stark looked down the hallway, "you two are in some pretty deep shit."**

"**Grimmjow," Aizen voice said inside the cat arrancar's head. He did not sound amused, "I wish to speak wish you for a moment."**


	9. Chapter 9

RAWR!! If this ends up being bolded again I think I'll kill meself!!!!

8D Enjoy!!

**--------------------------------To the Throne Room----------------------------------**

**Grimmjow and Zirimelle trudged through the hallways of Las Noches towards Aizen's throne room. All was silent as the pair of them walked through the corridors, making one turn after another. Zirimelle laced her fingers together behind her head and looked at up at her superior. She wasn't about to start being nice him, nor was she going to be a jerk. They hadn't been properly introduced and she needed to call him something.**

**"Excuse me? Mr. Man-Bitch-Babysitter, sir?" she asked. Grimmjow flinched at her choice of words to describe him.**

**"Do **_**not**_** call me that!" he growled. Zirimelle raised her eyebrows, unfazed by the hostile tone in his voice.**

**"Then what do you suggest I call you?" Zirimelle questioned.**

**"My name," Grimmjow replied.**

**"Which would be..?"**

**"Figure it out yourself, woman."**

**"Fine. Mr. Man-Bitch-"**

**"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeager-Jaques," he interrupted. He wasn't about to let this girl humiliate him.**

**"Zirimelle Elis. The pleasure-" **

**"Is definitely not mine," Grimmjow interjected.**

**Zirimelle grinned and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Stole the words right outta my mouth," she said. The two continued walking when they reached a particularly large passageway with double doors at the other end.**

**"Get in trouble a lot?" Zirimelle asked her baby-sitter with a raised eyebrow.**

**Grimmjow glared at her, but nonetheless responded. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Well, based on observation, you seem to know your way to the big man's room pretty well. You weren't even watching where you were going half the time," Zirimelle stated.**

**"Ha, well when the 'big man' constantly rides your ass, you are **_**constantly **_**called to the throne room for minor shit like taking a breath," Grimmjow spat.**

**Zirimelle's eyebrows knit together. Was she actually feeling...sympathy for her blue-eyed babysitter? When they reached the end of the hallway, Grimmjow pushed the doors open and held it open just long enough for Zirimelle to slip inside. Zirimelle followed Grimmjow to the center of the room. Aizen sat on his white throne a 100 feet off the ground. Gin and Tousen stood on either side of their lord on the ground level.**

**Grimmjow glared at Tousen, who had his hand already on the hilt of his zanpakutou. Zirimelle glanced over at Gin who waved at her from a distance. She stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled.**

**"Good morning Zirimelle, Grimmjow," Aizen greeted. Grimmjow looked up at his 'lord', an annoyed look plastered onto his face.**

**"Hallo," Zirimelle greeted in return, an innocent smile spreading over her face. Aizen raised a curious eyebrow at her lack of a respectful address, then smiled when he decided he didn't mind. **

**"How are you this morning? Are you enjoying you're first day in Las Noches, Zirimelle?" Aizen asked of her.**

**Zirimelle frowned, looking first at Gin and then at Grimmjow before she returned her golden gaze to Aizen. "Let's just say-," she said choosing her words carefully, "-it's been a little rocky."**

**Aizen smiled and rested his head on his fist. "Is that so?"**

**Zirimelle nodded. **

**"Well," Aizen began, "I've been led to believe that you and Grimmjow are not getting along very well. Am I wrong?"**

**"Well, I wouldn't put it like **_**that**_**," Zirimelle shook her head no, and Grimmjow gave her a questioning look. What the hell was she talking about? he wondered.**

**"Like I said, it's been a little 'rocky'."**

**Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Would you care to elaborate, then?"**

**"Well, as I've come to understand it, the both of us had an encounter with a certain-" Zirimelle paused and glanced at Gin, "-annoying someone this morning. After said encounter I have reason to believe that neither of us was in a very good mood, "she said folding her arms across her chest. Aizen looked over at his silver haired subordinate with an amused smile on his face, then turned his attention back to the white haired young lady before him.**

**"In other words," said Zirimelle, "Grimmjow and I had already been annoyed to the point where even the slightest mistake on anyone's part would have set us off. His mistake was kicking my door open while I was sleeping, and mine was mistaking him for Gin and speaking in a language he didn't understand." **

**"So what you're telling me, Zirimelle, is that the reason there is a new skylight in Las Noches is because the two of you got off on the wrong foot due to anger issues?" Aizen questioned. Zirimelle nodded her head.**

**"That sounds about right." **

**Aizen shifted his gaze over to the Sexta Espada. "Do you have anything you wish to add, Grimmjow?" **

**Grimmjow made his answer clear through silence. Aizen sighed.**

**"Then I suppose you may go," he said leaning back in his chair. **

**Grimmjow looked over at Gin and glared. "Are you through with your business yet?" he asked. "I'm not going to watch over her anymore."**

**Gin smiled. "Well, act'lly...about that.." Grimmjow's glare intensified.**

**"Don't you-"**

**"It's your job now," Gin said before Grimmjow could finish his sentence.**

**"-dare. Goddammit! If you don't fall to hell when you die I'll throw you in!" Grimmjow threatened, his eyebrow twitching. Zirimelle found this amusing and turned away, trying to suppress a chuckle. **

**Grimmjow stormed out of the throne room, Zirimelle following closely behind.**

**When the doors closed, Zirimelle smiled expectantly at Grimmjow. Noticing this he said,**

**"If you're expecting me to thank you, I wouldn't hold my breath." **

**Zirimelle's smile broadened. "So long as you know I just saved your ass."**

**Grimmjow grinned and looked back at Zirimelle. He was in a better mood now that he knew Aizen wasn't gonna blow his ass to the moon as he himself had done to the ceiling of Las Noches.**

**"Ballsy chick," Grimmjow stated. Zirimelle's eyebrows knit together as she smiled**

**"Not sure that's something can be proud of. Was that a compliment?"**

**"Closest you're ever gonna get from me."**

**"Lovely."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. Chapter 10

Another short chapter J

------------------------------------On better terms----------------------------------------

"Oye, tu," Zirimelle said, trying to get Grimmjow's attention. He was lying down on her new bed, his arms folded behind his head. Meanwhile, Zirimelle sat on a white love seat located in the middle of her new room.

"Oye, hombre," she tried again. Grimmjow glanced at her, and then returned his gaze to the ceiling. Zirimelle frowned.

"Hombre maldito me esta ignorando porque estoy hablando en español..."(Damn man is ignoring me 'cause I'm speaking Spanish) she muttered. Zirimelle sighed and swallowed her pride.

"Grimmjow?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees. He looked over at the small girl.

"Hm?"

"I'm bored," Zirimelle whined.

"Izzat so?"

"Yup."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," Zirimelle replied.

"So why tell me?"

"..." she didn't reply. She got up off her chair and crawled onto the edge of the bed. Grimmjow rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

"Cause I'm boooored~!" she whined again.

"Then go be bored somewhere else! You're being annoying."

"Well, excuse me!"

Grimmjow waved his hand in dismissal.

Zirimelle looked at the barred window in her room resting her head on Grimmjow's shoulder. She could hear him growl in the back of his throat as he stirred about. When he stopped and said nothing to protest against Zirimelle using him as a pillow, Zirimelle began to fiddle with the short blue hairs on the nape of his neck, twisting them around her fingers.

"You have soft hair...." Zirimelle trailed off.

"If you were a dude, I'd call you a queer."

Zirimelle laughed. "Why? Is that a weird thing to say?"

"It's right up there with 'you smell nice'," Grimmjow grinned.

Zirimelle raised an eyebrow and smirked. She pressed her nose into the back of his head and inhaled deeply. Grimmjow shivered as his eye twitched.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"You're hair smells as beautiful as it looks," Zirimelle said as coolly as she could. She cracked a smile and started laughing. Grimmjow's eyebrows knit together in disgust as he kicked her off the bed.

"Oof-!" she landed with a thump.

"If I weren't so tired I'd beat you up for being a freak of nature," he informed her, rolling over on his side to face the wall again. Zirimelle smiled as she crawled under the sheets of her bed.

"I'm just messin' with ya."

"That's somethin' that isn't recommended."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good for you."

"...Hey?"

"What?"

"Can I call you P-King?"

"Why 'P'?"

"Sounded like a good idea at the time. It kinda just rolls off the tongue, y'know? 'P-King!'"

"Whatever, just shut up. I'm tryin' ta sleep."

"Why here?"

"Shut up, my room's to far away."

"Okie dokie, night P-King!"

"Yeah, shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!! And if you did . .THANKS!!


End file.
